The healing
by CM4LIFE-BG
Summary: Sequal to "Words can cause Harm" Reid and JJ had made up but Reid was passed out on the floor not responding to anybody at all. Will he survive yet another mis fortune? If he does how will he react. Will he ever fully recover/
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Previously~_

Everything started to spin really fast. His started to hurt. He felt like he was gonna vomit. He fell to the ground. He could hear them calling his name. He could feel somebody telling him to stay awake but he couldn't

"Mmm sorrryyy" he said before letting darkness come.

"Reid come on wake up please" cried JJ

"Mommy what is going on with Uncle Spesser?" asked Henry.

"Hey bud let's go up stairs ok?" said WIll trying to distract Henry. Henry said ok and then he ran up stairs and Will followed him after giving JJ and quick goodbye hug.

"The ambulances are on there way" said Emily

"Oh my god he's burning up." cried Garcia as she felt Reid's forehead and face.

The sound of sirens could be head as the EMT's pulled up. They rushed into the house. To Reid.

"What happened?" asked the first EMT.

"W-we don't know, One minute he was fine and then the next minute he was on the ground passed out." said JJ.

"He's also burning up and hasn't moved for a good 10 minutes or so." said Hotch.

"Ok let's load up and move out. He needs to get to a hospital quick" said the second EMT.

"Who's riding?" asked the first EMT. " We have room for 2."

The team looked around at each other. They all knew that it would be JJ and Morgan that road with him.

JJ would ride with him because she had just made up with him and know he was on his way to the hospital literally just seconds after making up with him and him forgiving her. Morgan would never take no for a anwser and everybody knew this. He thought of Reid as his little brother. A brother that he was not able to have. He was also one of the only people that he had come close to besides his father but his father had died. So Reid was one of the only people that he had left. The others cared about Reid to but they knew that it had to be these two to go with him. There was no use in arguing not when one of their family member's life was on the line.

"Hello i said who is riding." demanded the EMT.

"Me" said JJ

"Me too" said Morgan.

"Ok" said the EMT.

"Meet you guys at the hospital said JJ.

"We're right behind you" said Hotch


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. With JJ and Morgan with Reid in the ambulance that only left four team members to ride in the car. Garcia sat in the back crying while Emily tried to calm her down. Hotch and Rossi sat in the front. Neither of them showed their expressions but you could tell that they were worried.

Hotch was driving and his knuckles were turning white he was clutching the steering wheel so tight. His foot pressed down harder on the wheel. Everybody was fearing for their youngest member of the team.

When they finally arrived at the hospital they rushed in.

They saw Morgan and JJ in the waiting room.'

"How is he?" asked Rossi.

"He uh wasn't responding at all." answered Morgan as he began to pace.

"Oh JJ" said Garcia as she looked at her. JJ was crying her eyes out. Garcia went over to comfort her.

"Why does it always have to be him!" yelled Morgan.

"Morgan i know you are worried. We all are but you need to stay calm." ordered Hotch.

"Stay calm! STAY CALM. Reid is in the hospital and you want me to stay calm. No i won't he was literally just hit by a car and was in coma for over and week and now he is back in the damn hospital." yelled Morgan.

Garcia got up and walked over to Morgan "I know i wanna scream and yell. But none of that is going to help Reid right now. I need you to, the team needs you to, You need to stay calm for Reid and me and the team." she said.

"Ok i'm sorry Hotch that i snapped." he sadi as he said down and put his face in his hands and let out a big sigh.

Garcia leaned over and hugged him.

 _3 Hours Later:_

They hadn't had to wait that long for the doctor this time thankfully. But Morgan had fallen alseep in the chair.

"Doctor of Spencer Reid?"

"That's us" said Hotch.

"Ok well… "


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Well you guys already know my name because i have or was tending to Spence before he left. But we ran a few test to see what was going on with him and his fever has spiked up."

"How high?" asked Hotch

"105.1 but we gave him lots of antibiotics and we are hoping that will help to calm the fever." answered the doctor. "

"Is he awake?" asked JJ

"Not at the moment but you guys can go up to his room. Also it is reqiured that his is not given any stress. Which should not be a issue because i can tell that you guys care about him a lot." stated the doctor.

"Thank you" said Rossi.

The team walked up to Reid's room. It would not be long before he woke up and he needed them to be right there for him right now. Even if he didn't want them to be they still were gonna be their weather he wanted them to be or not.

Morgan looked up to see Reid opening his eyes and he smiled.

"Hey sleepy head" smiled Morgan.

"Mmmh hi" answered Reid weakly

"How are you feeling?" asked Hotch

"Better a lot better." said Reid.

"Thank god." said JJ

"What happen?" asked Reid.

"What do you remember?" asked JJ nervously.

"I remember fighting with you but then i remember making up and that's it." said Reid.

"Well my Genius decided to leave the hospital without telling anybody. When we finally tracked you down you were at JJ's house and you and Henry were sleeping. When you woke up you and JJ went to talk and then when you came back you passed out and wouldn't respond to anybody." said Garcia

"Oh" was all that Reid could say.

"Yea and i thought you were a genius" joked Morgan.

"Funny" said Reid.

"No what is funny is what i am going to do to you when you are cleared to go home." laughed Garcia.

"What somebody help me" laughed Reid. "When can i leave?"

"Not until the doctor says" said Rossi.

"Fine" said Reid.

"Are you hungry" Hotch asked Reid.

"Yea can i have some Jello?" answered Reid

"Yea what color?" asked Hotch

"Red" said Reid.

"Ok i'll be right back anybody else want anything." asked Hotch

"Coffee" everybody said.

"I'll go with you" volunteered Rossi

"I want coffee to" said Reid

"No way" said Hotch "Not until the doctor says that you can."

"Ahh" laughed Reid.

5 minutes later Hotch and Rossi returned with coffee for everybody and Jello for Reid.

"You guys are just drink that right in front of me?" cried Reid.

"No we are not just drink it right in front of you." answered Morgan.

The whole team just looked at. They were all confused by what he had just said.

I'm drinking it next to you and nobody is standing in front of you" Laughed Morgan.

"Really" laughed Reid

The whole team couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"Just wait till I'm out of here and i will get you back." said Reid

"Oh i'm scared" joke Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 days later~

"Hey Spence." said JJ

"Hey" said Reid as he smiled.

"Ready to get out of this place." asked JJ

"Yea where are the others" asked Reid not that he didn't like JJ he was just curious.

"They had to go do something so i came to pick you up and take you home. You are staying with me and I am not taking no for answer." demanded JJ

"I know" said Reid

"Ok then let the doctor sign your release papers" said JJ

"Already done" said the doctor as he handed them to JJ and then turned to Reid. "I don't wanna see you back in this hospital expected for physical therapy. Clear?"

"Crystal" said Reid

"Ok then By" said the doctor

" Thank you doctor" said JJ

"Ok let's go" said Reid.

It took a little bit to get to the car but they finally did. They were on their way.

"Spence listen i just wanted to say sorry again." JJ said as she tried to focus on the road and talked to Reid.

"JJ it's ok. I know that you were just scared and i was just angry and in pain" he said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks" she answered back

After a couple minutes of silence they pulled up to the house.

" _Keep look out!"_

" _Ready?"_

" _Wait i think there pulling in."_

" _Hurry hide!"_

"Why are all the lights off?" asked Reid "Aren't Will and Henry home?"

"Oh uh they are probably just taking a little nap. You know Henry and how he loves his naps." JJ answered getting out of the car.

"Right ok then" said Reid. He tried to get out of the car and grab his stuff but instead he was handed a set of crutches and JJ grabbed his stuff.

"No i got this," said JJ

"No" Reid tried to grab it but she dodge.

"Head up to the house i'll grab the rest of the stuff. The door is unlocked."

When Reid opened that door he was gonna get what was coming for him. Weather is was good or bad. Nobody would know until he opened it and all was revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It took a struggle to open the door while trying to hold his crutch in the other but he eventually got it.

"Hey JJ why is it so dark-"

"WELCOME HOME" yelled the whole team jumping at him.

"What's this for." ask Reid

"You duh." said Morgan laughing.

"Morgan be nice to my baby boy." sadi Garcia

"Uncle Spesser!" yelled Henry running up to him. "I made you a card."

"Thanks bud" said Reid as he took the card from Henry and Read it aloud. "Dear Uncle Spesser that you for being the best uncle ever. I Love you"

Henry gave Reid a big bear hug. "Daddy help me with it be i did all the drawings. See that is you and that's me holding your hand."

"Thanks bud." said Reid with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Spesser why you crying?" said Henry.

"Because i am so happy." answered Reid.

"Who's hungry?" asked Rossi

"Me" said Reid "I'll eat anything as long as it is not hostpial food."

The whole team laughed. As Reid looked around he realized that this was his family.

Derek Morgan. His older brother that he always dreamed of having. He remembered when he first came to the bau Morgan would pull mean pranks on him. But then Reid pranked him back and that started their pranking wars. He knew that Morgan would always protect him no matter what and he would protect Morgan.

Penelope Garcia. She was like the fun, cool aunt. She was always making them all smiled with her nicknames for everybody. She always had cupcakes, cookies, or some sort of other sweet for them. Her desk was filled with colorful stuff to remind her that her job was not all about catching horrible people who did horrible this but to save the good people.

Emily Prentiss. She was like a sister. Reid could always talk to her when he needed to. She would always laugh at him. He remembered when she died back when the incident with Doyle. It had crushed him. But know they were closer than other.

Aaron Hotchner. He didn't just think of him as a boss. He thought of him as a dad. He could be strict at sometimes but at other time he could also be very fun. He was very protective of the team. He made a good boss and a very good family member. He had helped Reid with his aftermath of Tobias.

David Rossi. He was a very interesting man. He went from being a fbi agent to a author and now he was back to being a Fbi agent. He was like a fun Uncle. He was a good cook. He took his job seriously. But at the same time he knew how to have fun. He would help anybody who needed help through anything.

Jennifer Juarez. Last but not least he thought. He thought of her as her sister but at the same time a mother. Sure they had their fights like the one that they just had. But they were really close and he could not imagine his job without her. When they had transferred her to a different department it had torn him aparment. He was glad that she had chosen him to be Henry godfather.

This is my family. They will always be here for me no matter what i do or what happens to me. I can't imagine my life without them.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my stories. I am planning to write a lot more i just have been really busy with softball and soon i go back to school. But i am still gonna write. If you guys have any request on what i should write about please tell me. I do read each and every single review. I honestly did not think that i would get this many reviews or follows on my 2 stories but i am glad i did. Thanks to all of you!**


End file.
